Resident Evil: Code Valkyrie
by MarcFirewing
Summary: Cryogen Pharmaceuticals has created two viruses, the Z-Virus and the deadly Valkyrie virus. They are Umbrella's reincarnate, but when everything goes horribly wrong and the virus is released into the city, how much blood will be shed to stay alive?
1. Prologue

Resident Evil: Code Valkyrie

**Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil, then again, who does other than Capcom? I've changed it up to match up to Airfoce2009's request to sync up the timeline with Resident Evil 2  
**

It was just another usual day in the small town of Carson, it could be big enough to be considered a city…But it was always called a town. Patrick was a thirty-four year old athletic police officer, patrolling the "bad" neighborhoods. He had scanned the area, broken gates to run down houses…the place was a wreck, not to mention it smelt horrible too. The scent of the place was full of liquor, weed, and other nasty smells that just shouldn't be there. The mayor of the city was starting to do something about it, bring it up to Carson City's standards or something along those lines. But Patrick didn't really care, in fact he wasn't into politics all that much. He stopped at the corner of a street where he saw a few kids tagging the words "The Children of Liberty" on a wall. Stepping out of his car with his baton in hand, he started walking to the three kids after having called for back-up. It was on the corner of Wilson and Avalon, and Patrick had called out to the three kids who had their jackets' hoods up.

Patrick: Hey! You know that's against the law right?

The kids froze and looked back, seeing Patrick and two more cop cars with a female police officer and another male and female from the other. Three on four, looking to each other they made a break for it. They had three different jackets, gray, black, and dark red. The one in white had climbed the wall they were tagging and was running across houses, while the one in black hopped down to the street on the side and onto the side walk, hauling ass down the way. The final one had waited for a moment, a step forward and the kid was jumping over fences to the left, they had split up in three different directions. Patrick called out to the officers.

Patrick: Split up!

Male Officer: Got it!

Female Officers: Right!

The two females were climbing the wall instantly, and the other male was chasing the black jacket kid down the way. Patrick had dibs on the red colored kid, and boy was he catching up. Within a few minutes, the females reported in with having caught the white jacket kid and had him under arrest. They were taking him back to the car and would wait for the other two. Patrick was cutting corners, and ran through houses just to catch up to the kid. After about ten minutes the kid was still running and the boy in black had been chased down, and in next to the other guy. But the dark red jacket wasn't showing signs of giving up, that is, until he slipped on a puddle going into an alley. Patrick tackled the kid and started handcuffing him, taking off his hood and revealing the flame red hair and pissed off face of the young teen. Only seventeen, the boy was, and he was pissed. Patrick had taken him and thrown him into the cop car, not literally of course, and soon they were all down at the station getting their fingerprints and information done. But when asked about parents, they all answered the same.

Red: Don't have any.

Gray: None.

Black: What're you kiddin' me? Don't have any.

They were all orphans; it's almost understandable why they did it now. Patrick was writing the information down and the kids were in the cell within an hour or two. The gray jacket male known as Lucius, or Gray as the others called him, had been abandoned by his parents at the age of seven and grew up with "Red" and "Black". The black jacket, Francis "Black", was basically the same, except at the age of eight his parents abandoned him as well. Followed by Marcus "Red", who had never met, or even had parents, he grew up by teens basically as far as he could remember. Patrick leaned back and sighed, having reclined in his rolling chair, as he never enjoyed arresting teens. He was in his office, a small—somewhat cozy—office with a computer, coffee maker, and a desk. There was a picture of he and his wife next to his computer; and next to that was him, his wife, and his two daughters Sophia and Erica. They had been born two years ago, the most beautiful girls he could've ever asked for.

_---------------------------------------------------------  
White Umbrella Pharmaceutical Laboratory  
---------------------------------------------------------_

_Current Date and Time: September 29__th__, 1998  
6:35 P.M.  
Doctor Roan's Laboratory_

**Journal Log #27  
New Advancements in the Valkyrie Production.**

**The Valkyrie project has been coming along just fine, it and its younger sibling the T-Virus has shown to develop and revive the deceased animals. However they show violent symptoms, gnawing heavily on their cages, act violent and try to attack each other when the cages are next to each other. It's only a matter of time before this becomes put to our use, and becomes the most extraordinary scientific discovery since electricity.**

A scientist, whom had been wearing a long white lab coat with brown slacks underneath, along with a black t-shirt underneath had been typing away at his computer and writing emails to the staff members as well.

**Email  
From: Dr. Roan  
To: Dr. Jenkins  
Subject: Transportation  
**_Jenkins, I don't need to explain to you on how delicate the Valkyrie virus is when you transport it to the surface. Do __not__ let anyone have it, at any cost what-so-ever, or get hold of it. If they do, it's my ass and I will not go down alone._

_**`1 new message**_

**Email  
From: Dr. Rose  
To: Dr. Roan  
Subject: RE: Dinner sometime?  
**_It took you long enough; you know how long I've been waiting? Let's go to dinner this Friday, okay?_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Dr. Rose, perhaps I could take you out for some dinner sometime? I know a fine restaurant that I'm sure you'd enjoy. Email me back._

Excellent, Dr. Roan had just scored himself a date with the smartest and cutest doctor that was down in the godforsaken labs. Security was so tight that getting out took about an hour just to leave, making it extremely complicated. _Especially_ if they screw up somewhere then it's all gotta start all over again. Roan was tapping away at his computer now, making log files and sending back-ups to his office in the Cryogen building. His office's door securely locked, following a distant scream as he turned in his chair to look. Roan stood and walked to his door, no one had authority to securely lock the door except the computer system and him. Attempting to open the door, Roan felt it unable to budge, and his eyes turned to the computer screen next to it. It was a voice identification lock that letters and numbers started to appear on screen.

**Security Lockdown Level 4  
Evacuate All White Umbrella Personnel.  
Reason: T-Virus Contamination**

Roan paused, and attempted to override the voice lock.

Roan: Voice Recognition, Doctor Roan, Clearance Code: Seven-Seven-Seven-Seven

Everyone's clearance code was their birthday, and he was called lucky number seven because of his birthday. July 7th, 1977. Who responded next was the computer artificial intelligence, perhaps the one thing he didn't want to hear.

A.I: I'm sorry Doctor Roan, you are instructed to use the emergency exit stairs behind your bookcase and ascend to the emergency exit elevator.

Roan: Melanie what's going on?

They had named the computer AI Melanie instead of referring to it as a computer code, number, and identification number

Melanie: The T-Virus has been contaminated in the laboratory and is quickly spreading throughout it. You have twenty seconds to exit before a sterilizing gas is released into the laboratory.

A countdown appeared on the screen and Roan cursed, moving to the bookcase and pulling it down. He climbed over the mountain of books and ran forward, starting to ascend the stairs and meeting up with the other doctors that were assigned to help create the T-Virus. Rose being one of them, another one of the doctors looked pale as hell but probably because of what he'd seen the virus do. It couldn't have been an infection from the virus otherwise the emergency door would've been sealed off before he could exit. Roan had entered the emergency elevator and slowly, they ascended to the surface and eventually came out of the elevator where everything was fine. The virus was contained, nothing should go wrong…But almost everything went wrong with his luck. He exited the elevator and went straight up to his office, backing up everything to his home's office. He needed to ensure that he could create an anti-virus, and to do that he needed everything. He was walking out of his office and down the stairs on his way to the lobby where he heard faint groaning followed by a scream and Roan ran down the rest of the stairs. He saw that people were being bitten by the doctor who had looked extremely pale, and was fighting to get the rest of them out of there. He didn't have a choice but to leave them now, making a break for the front door and heading straight for the police station to warn them all.

_September 29__th__  
8:20 P.M._

Patrick had been at the front desk listening and talking to people who were asking about the visiting hours and whatnot. Suddenly the doors burst open and some guy in a scientist outfit was shouting something when Patrick literally jumped over the desk and ran to the man who burst through the door, because he tripped and landed on his face and such. Turning the guy over he saw that there was a massive bite in his neck, and a nametag on the coat but it was smeared in blood. The nametag read: Dr. Roan.

Patrick: What happened?

The man had blood sliding from his mouth and was muttering something, but the blood was pouring out of his neck made it seem hard to understand. Suddenly his hand came to Patrick's face and he said.

Roan: …Run…Zombies…In city…Get out now…Before sterilization…Don't get bitten…

And suddenly the man had taken out Patrick's handgun and blew his own head off before Patrick could stop him. The blood splattered onto the ground and women screamed and people panicked, as Patrick looked up and saw people starting to pour in. He stood up and took his gun from the deceased scientist's hands and aimed.

Patrick: Freeze!

There was no response, he was slowly backing away as they were approaching and he looked back at the civilians.

Patrick: Get over the desk and behind it! Run to the back of the station!

The civilians did as told and made a run for it; Patrick aimed and started firing at the people who were piling in. He was aiming at their hearts, aiming precise and quick before realizing it wasn't doing anything. He stepped back and shook his head in disbelief as he hopped over the desk and started running as the other officers were coming and firing at them as well.

Patrick: This is impossible…they should've died!

Patrick had run to the back room where the shotguns were kept and took the last one out before running back to the front. He aimed and was unloading shells into their chests and partial headshots. He managed to get a few off before realizing it was no good and telling the other officers to retreat. Patrick had run back and around to the cell blocks where he heard the people asking what was going on and whatnot.

Francis: What the fuck is going on up there?

Lucius: What's with all the gunfire?

Marcus: Let us help!

Patrick: It's nothing! Stay at the back of the cell!

Patrick had moved to the back door that was near the cell block and ensured it was secure, hauling ass back to the front where he heard his fellow officers screaming.

Officer: Get it off me!

Officer: Damn thing bit me!

Officer: Where the hell's Sanchez going!?

Patrick had turned the corner and saw his fellow officer Sanchez stumbling in his walk slightly, same as the people who had been piling in. They were…for a lack of a better term, zombies.

Patrick: Sanchez what the hell are you doing!?

Sanchez lunged at him and bit into his neck, Patrick let out a blood curdling scream and pushed him back. He took his handgun and fired the last bullet in the clip into Sanchez's forehead, watching the blood splatter and Patrick held his neck cursing slightly. He backed up and moved to the cell block, unlocking the cells and shouting at the captives.

Patrick: Make a run for the back door! Haul ass and get as far away as possible. Tell everyone to get out of town!

People were hauling ass as Patrick didn't notice that Marcus, Lucius, and Francis weren't running but watching. Patrick had been jumped as soon as he turned the corner; he was ganged up on by several zombies that started tearing him apart.

Francis: Oh fuck.

Lucius: Let's get out of here!

Marcus: Right behind you!

Francis had left first, Lucius behind him, Marcus stopped and looked down at the handgun that was near Patrick. He hauled ass over to it and took it, ejecting the clip with some struggling and saw no bullets. He dropped the clip and ran out the door, making his way back after the other two to get to their hangout spot to rally up a plan. The police station was behind them, the screams of the police officers still in their heads. Watching Patrick had put a scar in Marcus' head, but it wasn't a scar that would weaken him, only make him stronger.

A/N: What you thought Patrick was gonna be the star of the show? HELL NAWH! No more cops, only thugs. Lol. Read and Review, share to your friends. Enjoy!


	2. Back to the Police Station

Back To the Police Station

Marcus, Lucius, and Francis had retreated back to their neighborhood, ensuring to use the back alleys considering the fact that it was too late to save most of the people. In such short time, the virus had infected the town and they were unsure of how many people were left. But to be honest, they didn't want to know, they would be fine on their own. Having finally retreated back to their hangout spot, which was a small shack that was hidden by barrels and crates, only accessible through the alleyways and over a large wall, was defended by an electric gate powered by the Power Plant nearby. Marcus was the last to make it over and landed softly on the mattress so as not to make much noise and retreated into the shack. Lucius and Francis were searching through their belongings on a blunt object or something to use as a weapon. Marc held the handgun in his hand, a Beretta 92 which only had a single bullet left in the chamber. He would need to stop by the gun shop if he wanted to get out of there, but first it was getting to it that would be the problem.

Francis: I don't know what was up with them, but I'm not sticking around to find out.

Marcus: They were zombies.

Francis and Lucius paused, staring at Marcus before starting to laugh and Marcus responded by covering their mouths when he heard faint groaning outside. He made a slight 'shh' sound to them and took his handgun, placing it in his pocket and opening the shack's door. It made a slight creak as Marcus stepped out onto the cement, peering through the gate slightly and a zombie lunged at the gate as soon as he looked. This caused him to jump back and land on his ass but he got to watch the zombie get fried so it all worked out. Marcus pushed himself to his feet and shook his head in disbelief, he couldn't believe it either but it **was** a zombie. Marcus cleared his throat slightly and went back in, grabbing a backpack and emptying it out, along with a gym style bag. Francis and Lucius were already working on packing up food as Marcus was using the bags to hold the guns they would be picking up later. Lucius laid down a map of the town and pointed out the route they were going to go.

Lucius: Okay, cops have some weapons in the station that we could probably use. And I knew one of the officers before she got fired a few days ago. She has lockpicks in her desk, used to be a thief but no one ever knew. We'll take those and I'll use them if we need it, then we'll follow up and head to the subway near there and get to the last stop if the trains are still running. Once we get to the end, we'll get off and get out of town right?

Marcus nodded before pointing to the small detour he wanted to take which was near the office district and hospitals.

Marcus: After we leave the police station, let's curve to the Gun Shop and pick up some weapons if they have nothing. Or some ammunition, either way we'll need the firepower.

Francis nodded and the three of them all agreed, soon they took the map and got everything they had that they'd need. Food, binoculars, Francis and Lucius had the blunt weapons (two metal bats), while Marcus had the single bullet Beretta in his pocket until he could get a holster. It was time for a trek back to the Police Station, and to avoid all the undead.

--------------------------------------------

_Outside Police Station_

_--------------------------------------------_

Marcus was holding the binoculars and scanning the area, it seemed deserted…way too dead for the police station. They were hiding behind bushes that they climbed up onto with each other's help, it was impossible for anyone less than eight feet tall to get on without help from another. And since they helped each other, they got up fine so they didn't have to worry about getting jumped from behind.

Marcus: Clear, move in through the front and separate, grab what you can and meet up at the gun shop. Ready?

Francis and Lucius nodded, but Marcus waited for a moment before giving a slight whisper shout.

Marcus: Break!

The trio dropped to the ground and made a break for the police station, bursting in through the door and hauling ass to start searching the rooms. The shotguns were all empty, no shells left either, and handguns were gone but Marcus snatched a clip for the Beretta he had and the holster from a hook in an office. He looked down at the picture and realized he was in the cop's office, the one who busted him and his friends. Picking up the picture and sighing before putting it back down. Marcus shook his head and walked out to the hallway and was walking for the backdoor when he suddenly heard, what sounded like, a lot of automatic fire. But it was way in the distance, and it was too hard to tell with everything that was going on in his head.

-------------------------

Center of Town

-------------------------

S.W.A.T. (Special Weapons And Tactics) and S.T.A.R.S. (Special Tactics And Rescue Squad) had all lined up in the center in a large circle in the dead center of town. They were using the vehicles as cover, as there were some still living police officers using opened doors of their car door as cover. There were M4 Assault Rifles, P90's, MP5's, 12-Gauge Shotguns…The works. There was even incendiary grenades going off and incinerating zombies. Of course, the police, being as stupid as they were, were aiming for the chests and not the heads. Cops were screaming and everyone was actually putting the city in the battlefield and was blowing up the support beams to make it collapse on zombies. There was loud echoing and slamming into the ground, people shouting and firing more and more. But they just kept coming, in such little time the zombies had been eating the police alive. Blood was splattering around and soon enough, the ground was a literal blood bath and everyone was back up as zombies. Infected, and increased the number that put the three protagonists in jeopardy.

_Back at the Police Station…_

Francis was searching through desks and looking for ammo, keys as well to unlock any doors they may come across in the police station when he opened up a door into another room and saw it littered with dead bodies. The dumbass didn't read the sign and had walked right into the "Autopsy Room". Francis was cautious and was searching the room thoroughly, flipping bodies over and just making a shitload of racket. Suddenly there was moaning, groaning, that blood thirsty moan that Francis could tell. And looking over to the door, there was three zombies getting up and Francis muttered incoherent cursing as he pulled out his bat and readied himself for the pitch. Francis waited, the zombies got closer…closer…and he swung it forward. He put all his force and strength into it and cracked the first one's skull open while knocking the other two down at the same time like dominos.

Francis: And that's a home-run!

He brings the bat down and starts smashing the other two's face in, not realizing the fact that zombies were forming behind him and by the time he finished beating and splattering blood all over him he kicked the dead body and turned with a satisfied smile on his face. Which dropped seeing the seven or eight zombies moving towards him and Francis pulled his arms back and was ready to take them on.

Francis: C'mon you dead motherfuckers, I'll take you all on!

Suddenly he was pulled back out of the room by an unknown person and swung the bat around, turning around and looking to see Lucius having pulled him and shut the door.

Francis: Aww! You killed my fun!

Lucius grabbed Francis by the shirt and slammed the male's body against the wall and got up in his face with a pissed off attitude.

Lucius: This isn't some game where you get experience points off beating more zombies than the other players, this is real life. You die now: You're gone for good, no second chance, nothing. And if you use that bat too much, eventually it's gonna break and you're gonna be fucked over. Be smart, do you understand me?

Francis gulped and nodded hesitantly.

Francis: Y-Yeah…

Lucius let him go and moved out of the room, going downstairs and disappearing out of view before Francis said aloud to himself.

Francis: Fuckin' douche.

And from a vent underneath Francis, Lucius yelled up.

Lucius: I HEARD THAT!

Francis started cursing before moving and searching the rest of the rooms but looking out a window to see a cop running to the back entrance of the police station. It was an S.W.A.T. member, and the cop's helmet fell off to reveal beautiful brunette hair but he couldn't catch her face though he was on his way down to go meet up with her.

---Officer Alexis' P.O.V---

_The whole fucking team is dead…Whatever those damn things were, they fucking got them all. It's impossible, it's like some zombie flick, but I'm not the dumbass broad that gets eaten alive._

Alexis Rose, a member of S.W.A.T. that had barely made out of the blood bath in the center of town. She had leaned against the closed door of the police station next to her as she was catching her breath, hearing the moaning of zombies starting to get closer and closer. She cursed under her breath until lost balance and fell into the door, not really in it but through it. She felt a hand cover her mouth as the door shut and a gentle voice came into her ear.

Marcus: Stay quiet, let them pass by…

Alexis nodded slightly as it took a while but they eventually wandered off and Marcus released her before she turned around and looked at him with a small smile.

Alexis: At least you're not a pale motherfucker.

Marcus closed his eyes halfway and let out a slight 'Meh' before holding his hand out to her.

Marcus: Name's Marcus, I heard all the commotion outside and was about to go check it out before you leaned against the door and I got you in here.

Alexis took his hand and shook it before releasing it and holstering her M4, looking around slightly as she introduced herself.

Alexis: Corporal Alexis Rose, but I guess it's just Alexis now considering I'm the last of the squad.

Marcus had blinked slightly before hearing footsteps approaching from the hall, two people, Francis and Lucius. They turned the corner out of breath.

Lucius: What was going on?

Francis: What was with all the gunfire outside?

Alexis turned around and looked at the two out of breath teens, and their mouth's dropped. They were love-struck, so they were fighting to introduce themselves first before Marcus moved next to Alexis and separated the two before introducing them.

Marcus: These two idiots are Francis and Lucius, my team since I was a kid. They're smart; at times, just try not to give them any signs.

Marcus had turned and opened the door as he examined the outside, Lucius and Francis filling Alexis in on the game plan. Marcus exhaled and pulled himself inside, looking to them as his eyes focused on Alexis mostly.

Marcus: Think you can haul ass in that thing?

Alexis shook her head before removing some of the extra layer clothing revealing a t-shirt and jeans underneath the suit and kept her M4 with clips in the fanny pack. Marcus looked down her form then back up at her and nodded.

Marcus: Alright then, we're hauling ass straight up and heading to the gun shop. If you don't keep up, I'm sure Francis and Lucius would like to help you.

Alexis: Please boys; let's see if you can keep up with me.

Marcus smiled and opened the door, took off in a full blown sprint out the door, Alexis, Lucius, and Francis following behind. Marcus and Alexis were neck and neck practically, Francis and Lucius behind. They were hauling ass as if they were doing a one hundred meter dash. They were hauling ass and Marc was the most daring out of all them by literally diving through the gun shop window and rolling with a laugh before opening his eyes and seeing a shotgun barrel in his face. There was the cocking back of a shotgun trigger before a loud boom echoed throughout the night sky as Alexis, Francis, and Lucius hauled ass quicker to catch up to Marc who had disappeared into the gun shop.

A/N: That's Chapter 2, up next is chapter 3! Coming soon to .


	3. The Path Gets Dangerous

The Path Gets Dangerous, Fallen Into A Trap.

A body was blown out the window that Marcus had dove into, and Alexis and Francis had rushed to it. Lucius had disappeared, but they weren't focused on that, they ran to the body and crouched down to get a good look. The body twitched and moved, it started to sit up as it gave a blood curdling moan and lunged for Alexis but a nine-millimeter bullet pierced its skull and it slammed into the ground. Alexis didn't have time to react but realized that it wasn't Marcus that they were examining before hearing Marcus' voice.

Marcus: Y'know, I don't want to have to save you _every_ time a zombie sees you.

Alexis looked over and raised her fist towards Marcus flipping him off, in a joking way of course. Standing up and hopping into the window as Francis followed and literally hugged Marcus patting his back like crazy.

Francis: You scared the shit out of me man, you really did.

Marcus shoved Francis back as he gasped for air. Francis had the strong grip, and Francis was slightly confused before realizing that Marcus had needed air. Marcus shook off the lack of air and cleared his throat as he shifted his head and tilted his head to a man who was packing weapons into bags along with ammunition.

Marcus: That's Nicholas, he's the owner of this shop and he saved my ass just a minute ago.

Nicholai hadn't said anything, just continued to work and get the guns into the bag that they'd need. Marcus shifted his head and looked around now, blinking slightly and realizing that they were missing someone.

Marcus: Where's Lucius?

Alexis blinked and looked around, Francis doing the same as they walked back outside and looked around. The two of them searching the area around and coming back to find absolutely nothing, it was like Lucius vanished into thin air.

---------------------------------------  
_Carson Power Plant  
---------------------------------------_

Lucius had followed a mysterious looking man, dressed in an S.T.A.R.S. outfit with a blond flat-top haircut. The man had led Lucius to the power plant and picked up a briefcase near a power box as he turned to look at Lucius with an evil like smile on his face. He was wearing sunglasses, at night. For a minute Lucius thought there was something wrong with the guy before opening his mouth to speak.

Lucius: We're getting out of town, you should come with us.

The man held the smile, and shook his head before giving a response.

Male: I don't have to worry about them; I only came to take a few things back. But you…look like someone that could help me.

Lucius: Who exactly are you?

The man chuckled and shook his head yet again, responding.

Male: I have many names, but the best name you would probably be able to refer to me as would be…Wesker. Albert Wesker.

Lucius had felt like something clicked in his mind, this was the Umbrella employee that caused the viral outbreak in Raccoon City 12 years ago. But if this was **the** Albert Wesker, then he must've been in his forties and fifties yet he still looked as if he were twenty! Soon, however, a grin came across his features; Lucius had always been favorable of power.

Lucius: If so, then how could I help you?

Wesker opened the briefcase in his hand and pulled out a syringe filled with a red and blue-like substance. This would be good to see how powerful the Valkyrie virus really was, and in a quick blur of speed Wesker had been in front of Lucius and handed it to the boy.

Wesker: Lead your friends here, and steal away the gun Marcus is carrying along with the girl as a hostage. Inject each of them with this Valkyrie little by little and step away. And I want to see what happens when their blood types combine with the mutating force of this virus.

Lucius closed his hand over the syringe and nodded; turning and jogging off as he hid the syringe in his pocket. Wesker stood there in the middle of the open area and laughed aloud to himself. Soon, his plan would come together, and he would have the world in his grasp.

Wesker: And I will be a God among men!

He shouted aloud as he let out a long echoing laughter before walking away, into the depths of the power plant.

-------------------------------  
Office Building  
-------------------------------

Marcus and the others had been forced to retreat into an office building, they ended up finding most of the city grouped up in the office district and simply didn't have the firepower to blow through them. But with Marcus' smart idea to bust down the door; it triggered an alarm signaling every zombie to where they were. Everyone had piled in the building and started pushing things to keep the zombies at bay. Marcus and Francis were holding it closed while Nicholas and Alexis were pushing things to keep the doors shut. Soon enough, rolling chairs, desks, copy machines and other things were keeping the zombies at bay. But it wouldn't be enough to hold for too long as the piles were getting bigger and bigger, and pushing was harder and with more force. Suddenly there was a voice from behind that made them all turn around and look.

Lucius: Let's go guys! There's none of them in the Power Plant!

Marcus had caught a glimpse of what looked like a syringe in Lucius' jacket pocket, it made Marcus understand what was going on. Lucius was going to kill them, and so he pulled out a piece of metal from the copy machine and slid it in the barrel before closing it and running to catch up to Lucius. The gun was jammed so that if it was fired, it would out the back of the barrel, where the holder would be. Marcus had called out to Lucius.

Marcus: Hey! Wait up!

Marcus handed Lucius the handgun and patted his shoulder before taking the golf club from his hands and giving a reassuring smile. Lucius blinked and nodded before running off and the rest of them followed after, soon reaching the Power Plant and entering inside to go to the dead center in the clearing where Wesker and Lucius met earlier. Lucius had looked to Alexis and had moved to her taking her into a headlock and putting the gun to her head as Marcus rose his hand for throwing the golf club. But Lucius pulled the firing pin back and in ready position.

Lucius: Weapons down, or I blow her fucking brains out.

There was faint clapping as feet were clicking against the grating in the ground in the distance as there was an echoing laughter.

Wesker: Hook…line…and sinker.

Wesker had appeared behind Lucius, a smile on his face along with the familiar sunglasses. He stood beside Lucius and started to take the weapons away from the people by knocking them aside or breaking them in half. Luckily he didn't get the ones in the gym bags. As Wesker looked to Marcus and tilted his head to the side, pulling out a syringe and sticking it into Marcus' neck. The liquid was injected into Marcus as Marcus was having what felt like a panic attack. When Wesker was finished he pushed away the gun shop owner and Francis who tried to jump him, just doing it with ease. Eventually walking away and letting out a loud enough call for Lucius.

Wesker: Finish the job.

Alexis broke away and ran towards Marcus, her arm slamming into Lucius' chest and sprinting. Everything happened in slow motion for Marcus as he was falling to the ground, watching as Lucius aimed the gun at Alexis and soon the gun exploded at the back end of the barrel. The shrapnel exploded into his face and there was echoing screaming and pain while Marcus collapsed and hit the ground unconscious. Lucius was screaming in agony as the shrapnel pierced his face and took the needle out, injecting himself with the Valkyrie virus. The gun shop owner had pulled out a fragmentation grenade and armed it, throwing it to the center and creating a large hole in the grating before shouting.

Nicholai: Everyone in the subway!

Alexis couldn't lift Marcus so Francis did, before they jumped into the sewer and made their daring escape into the subway. Falling into the shadows below and unknown what awaits them. Lucius was screaming, the agony taking over him as he was transforming into something. The Valkyrie virus was creating a large blade-like arm through his right arm and his body bulking up. His body was huge almost like what Birkin was with the G-Virus and giving his face a horribly disfigured looking one that revealed his skull in his chest more than his head's position it should've been. The screaming turned into roaring, as the Tyrant had begun obliterating everything in its path and cutting off all electricity to the entire city. Escaping the Power Plant and hunting down the prey that dropped beneath the Power Plant.

**A/N: The end of Chapter 3, hope you enjoyed so far. Chapter 4 being worked on soon!**


	4. The Subway Station Massacre

The Subway Tunnel Massacre

The dripping water from the hole in the ceiling had landed in Alexis' auburn hair and face, landing gently on her cheeks. There was a drop that landed on her eyelid and that woke her up, pushing her body up somewhat to a sitting up position. It wasn't until then did Alexis realize that her body was screaming in pain, holding her arm slightly and picking up the M4 assault rifle which had landed beside her. Alexis guided the rifle left and right, her hand shaky but she saw Marcus laying on the steel tracks, Francis leaning against the wall slightly as if he were sleeping against it, and Nicholai was laying on the rocks and steel grating that had come down from the hole Lucius made. Alexis let out a groan as she struggled to pull herself up to her feet, doing so and limping over to Marcus and rolling him onto his back slowly. She moved his flame red hair out of his face and slid her hand down to his neck and felt a pulse. He had one; it was still strong, meaning he didn't die from that injection Wesker gave him. Alexis had stood up, moving to Francis and checking his pulse as well, it was strong. Alexis moved to Nicholai and felt his, same thing. They had strong wills, which was for sure. Marcus had stirred slightly as he sat up on the tracks, holding his rib cage and looking around somewhat, it was a faint screeching noise that woke him up that seemed to get louder and louder. Nicholai and Francis woke up as well, hearing it and wondering what was going on, as they looked left and right but to their left was pure rock and rubble and that's where it sounded like it was coming from. Francis spoke groggily and Nicholai followed up then Marcus.

Francis: Who's screaming?

Nicholai: Someone's got a horror movie turned up too loud.

Marcus: But it sounds like it's along the tracks…

Marcus had pushed himself up as his eyes widened and he looked to his right, it was ear piercing now as he saw Alexis standing on the tracks. Marcus cursed and let out a shout.

Marcus: GET OUT OF THE WAY!

And Marcus hauled ass, grabbing hold of Alexis and jumping to the left, and after two moments, a train crashed through the rubble and kept on going even if it was on fire. The whole engine was in flames, and it had caught Marcus' jeans on fire. Marcus slammed into the ground and felt this piercing pain as he saved Alexis, looking down at his jeans and putting it out with his hands and letting out a heavy exhale. He would lie back as Francis had been panicking and leaning back against the wall, Nicholai had rolled off the pile and onto the ground behind the rubble for protection. Alexis, who was in shock this entire time, had been recovering from the pain she had in her body as she took a stand and looked through the rubble and looked to the guys.

Alexis: Let's head this way, I think there was an exit back this way.

Marcus got up and opened the bag of weapons and took an assault rifle that had a flashlight attached to it, turning it on and telling Alexis to wait. Marcus moved forward and heard a lot of bloodthirsty groans, shining the flashlight down the tunnel he saw about…two…to four hundred zombies. Marcus lowered his assault rifle.

Marcus: Oh…shitfuck.

Marcus turned and hauled ass back the way through the opening in the rubble and down the way shouting.

Marcus: RUN!

Francis, Nicholai, and Alexis blinked moving to the rubble and shining their flashlights at the zombies who were slowly making their way to the group. There was silence between the three before they turned and started running behind Marcus, ignoring the stabbing pain that was piercing their skeletal system. They moved faster and faster down the way and ran past some zombies that were on the next train station platform. They ignored that exit and kept going down the way, slamming the butt of their assault rifles into the zombies that got in their way. Eventually they slowed down in the middle of darkness as they were breathing heavily, sitting down and leaning against the right wall of the subway tunnel. Marcus wiped some sweat that was trying to make its way into his mouth, cursing slightly as he looked around and saw pitch black in both directions, but a faint light from the direction they just came from. Probably from the train station platform. Francis had been sitting down and shook his head letting out heavy breaths before feeling the faint thoughts of giving up.

Francis: We're not gonna make it out of here…are we?

Marcus looked back to Francis before down the train to the right, it was a wonder where that train went. There wasn't a—

_CRASH! BOOM!_

The train must've finally slammed into a wall and let out a loud explosion, Nicholai cursed under his breath though it was impossible to tell what it was.

Nicholai: It's time to move, if we don't they'll come and eat us alive.

Alexis nodded, looking down the hall and was walking right behind Marcus, following her was Francis who was followed by Nicholai. And Marcus halted as he saw a maintenance tunnel entrance and jogged to it. The other followed but he made them wait at the bottom of the small set of stairs that led up to it, he took the assault rifle and aimed at the door before opening it. Dead silence and darkness as he took a step in, then there was a loud screech of a beast and Marcus suddenly flew out of the door and onto the tracks. There was a large pink beast thing on top of him, and the trio had aimed at it. It looked all flesh, it had no eyeballs and large claws, and one VERY long tongue. The three opened fire and blasted about five to ten rounds in its head and twenty in its torso as it collapsed and off of Marcus before it could scratch him. Marcus sat up and pulled himself away from it as he let out heavy breaths and looked back at them.

Marcus: Overkill much?

Marcus pulled himself up and dusted his clothes off, cursing and continuing down the path and there was a sound of a male screaming down the way.

Voice: SOMEBODY! HELP!

Marcus and everyone looked at each other before hauling ass down the way, and they came to a large beast thing that they realized who it was. Lucius in a horribly misfigured form, he was bulky, tubes running through his body and had a large eyeball on his arm which looked like a giant disfigured blade. Marcus screamed to the fallen male as he started firing at Lucius.

Marcus: GET BACK! GET AWAY FROM IT!

Lucius' large eyeball arm looked at Marcus who cursed, he ran forward and the fallen male had scrambled to get away while Marcus seemed to start running faster than normal and unloaded his clip into it. He ejected it and slammed a fresh clip as the full automatic fire took its effect but that problem was answered. Marcus looked back as Lucius fell from all the fire, out of breath he started speaking to the group.

Marcus: Alright, we've at least got an exit, get on the platform and let's get…

Francis: MARCUS BEHIND YOU!

Marcus didn't have time to notice that the blade arm that Lucius had was rising, and as Marcus turned his head he felt the blade pierce his back and go through his stomach. He had a beast's arm through his body and he felt blood pour out of his lips and he looked to them and managed to say out.

Marcus: …Go…

Alexis had been screaming and nearly crying, Francis and Nicholai got her and the other guy out of there as Marcus had started shooting Lucius with what he had left, unable to see properly and felt his body fly through the air and slam into the station wall on the opposite side of the exit. Marcus cursed as he saw Lucius moving to go after the others and distracted him with the last of his clip before switching to his Beretta. The others escaped the firing without hearing anything else and making their way down the road and getting out as quickly as possible. Eventually coming to the tram station and hiding in it, Alexis in shock as Francis was silent, Nicholai as well before the new guy broke it.

Male: …I'm sorry, if it wasn't for me…

Francis shook his head, helping console Alexis as he looked to the guy.

Francis: He died…trying to save us, let's not make it in vain… Nicholai, start the tram and get us out of here…

Nicholai had nodded, moving to the front of the car and pushing a couple of buttons before slamming his fists down against the console. He opened and took a look at the engine, punching it and it started, the tram making its way for their next destination, the Clock Tower. The male introduced himself as Steve Archer, sixteen years old; he'd been through this kind of situation before, but not with the Tyrant. In fact he was with the Spencer Mansion incident at the outskirts of Raccoon City, when asked why he was around here it was because he wanted to get away from the horrible memories. But it didn't seem to work so well. There was a loud roar and a crash from the car behind as Nicholai went to the back to check it out, a sudden shout as before anyone could do anything, a grenade went off and took the entire back car out. It was probably because of the large amount of fuel that made it explode. When Francis ran to the controls and saw they were picking up speed, he hit the brakes.

Francis: No good! The brakes are out!

Francis hit the emergency breaks and eventually felt his body jerk forward, the tram falling off the tracks at just the wrong time. The tram jerked off the tracks and slammed on its side, rolling down the hill they were on. Alexis had been knocked out cold by her head slamming hard against a pole that supported the structure of the tram, while Steve hit the ground and eventually the tram slid to a halt in the middle of the street. Once again, the survivors were out cold.

**A/N: Chapter four's done, hoping to have chapter five up today as well. If not oh well. Hope you've enjoyed thus far!**


End file.
